


Bad Wolfbat

by LissaBear



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, F/F, kinda crackfic-ish, we'll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Korra and Asami rush to explore a huge spiritual disturbance in the swamps, they have no idea what they're about to stumble into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Wolfbat

Korra and Asami's lives were changed forever when they stepped through those blue doors, they stood froze, gaping at the sight before them. Finally Asami broke the silence, "It...It's b-bigger on t-the inside?

_** 12 HOURS EARLIER ** _

Republic City's weary Avatar was just beginning to drift off to sleep in the arms of her wonderful wife, Asami, when she was hit with a wave of energy and sense of panic emanating from the spirits. She immediately settled in the lotus position and focused her energies on the bond with the spirits. Eventually the pull lead her to the Banyan-grove swamps surrounding the great tree. Korra was horrified to see a massive black void torn into a patch of the lowlands, completely empty of all spiritual energy, blocking her from seeing beyond or moving through it.

She rose and turned to Asami, feeling a momentary pang of guilt at the worried expression on her face. Korra sighed "I just felt a huge spiritual disturbance centered in the lowlands past the Banyan-grove tree. Something created an impact so powerful that it drove all spiritual energy nearby it away and even I can't break through to see what it was..." cerulean eyes met peridot ones "I need to go physically see what happened, in case it's another Kuvira style spirit weapon, will you come with me?" 

Asami finally snapped out of her shock and nodded, "yes, of course I'll go. We can take one of my airships, I always have one on standby for emergencies like this. You go pack any supplies or personal items we might need, I'll call in the airship, you've got 10 minutes!"

The next 12 hours were a blur of packing and racing to get there as fast as humanly possible, including Korra going down to the engine room to give the airship an Avatar State fueled speed boost. Once they finally reached the site of the spirit blast, the pair were surprised to to see relatively little physical damage to the environment, instead there was some strange blue box wedged in amongst a pair of large gnarled roots. As soon as the airship touched down they were both sprinting towards it, unaware of the adventures that lay ahead of them...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally beginning to experience some true functionality, so hopefully I'll be up to writing more to this (I already have plans) and also getting a few of the other ideas down that I've come up with recently!


End file.
